Winx Club (2004)
2004 (Season 1) 2005 (Season 2) End of 2006 (Season 3) End of 2009-2010)(Season 4) August 28, 2012-June 2013 (Season 5) November 6, 2013 (Season 6) June 2015 (Season 7) November 2019 (Season 8) 2004-2007 (4Kids) 2005-2011 (Cinélume) 2011-2014 (Nickelodeon) 2015 (DuArt) 2019 (3Beep)|dubbing_country_2 = |dubbing_place_1 = Venezuela (Seasons 1-7)|dubbing_place_2 = Chile (Season 8)|dubbing_place_3 = New York (4Kids)|dubbing_place_4 = Canada (Cinélume)|dubbing_place_5 = Los Angeles (Nickelodeon)|dubbing_place_6 = New York (DuArt/3Beep)|dubbing_place_7 = My|dubbing_place_8 = My|dubbing_place_9 = My|title1 = Winx Club|dubbing_studio_3 = 4Kids Entertainment|dubbing_studio_4 = Cinélume|dubbing_studio_5 = Atlas Sound and Picture|dubbing_studio_6 = DuArt Film and Video|dubbing_studio_7 = 3Beep|dubbing_director_1 = Guillermo Martínez (season 4)|dubbing_director_2 = Judith Noguera (season 5)|dubbing_director_3 = ¿? (season 8)|dubbing_director_4 = Anthony Salerno (seasons 1-2)|dubbing_director_5 = Chris Collet (seasons 3)|dubbing_director_6 = Mark Camacho (seasons 1-3)|dubbing_director_7 = Richard Dumont (season 4)|dubbing_director_8 = Kate McWane (season 5)|dubbing_director_9 = Lisa Shaffer (season 6)|dubbing_director_10 = Theresa Buccheister (beginning of season 7)|dubbing_director_11 = Martin McKinlay (end of season 7)|dubbing_director_12 = Henry F. Benjamin (season 8)|row80 = Italy|row82 = 2004-present}} Italian/Original 'Main Cast' *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy (seasons 4-5,7) *Tiziana Martello as Roxy (season 6) *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Gemma Donati as Musa *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna ’Supporting Cast’ *Laura Lenghi as Fearwood Villager, Lockette & Mermaid Guard (ep130) *Perla Liberatori as Mermaid (ep105), Sonna, Zing & Chatta *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Agnese Marteddu as Lumilla *Tiziana Martello as Sapphire *Marco Bassetti as Nex (second part of season 6), Acheron and Sirenix Book *Letizia Ciampa as Tune *Francesca Rinaldi as Princess Krystal, Amore (season 6-) and Shiny *Antonella Baldini as Griffin *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda (Seasons 1-7) *Giò Giò Rapattoni as Faragonda (Season 8-) *Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus *Ivan Andreani as Artu and Kiko *Franca Lumachi as Griselda (seasons 1-4) *Rachele Paolleli as Diana, Griselda (season 5-), Serena (rest of season 5), Alyssa, Queen Marion, Lithia (first part of season 5), Nebula (season 6), and Critty *Eleonora Reti as Phylla, Selina and Clarice *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Barbara De Bortoli as Vanessa *Roberto Certomà as Mike *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia (Seasons 2-3) *Leonardo Graziano as Helia (Season 4-) *Ilaria Latini as Amore (season 2-4) and Cherie *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Nanni Baldini as Brandon (Season 3) *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon (Season 5-) *Paola Giannetti as Lysslis *Francesca Bielli as Shaman Witch *Paolo De Santis as Obscurum *Giulia Tarquini as Twinkly *Graziella Polesinanti as Tharma *Alessia La Monica as Diaspro (seasons 1-3), Amentia *Daniele Raffaeli as Nex (first part of season 6, season 7) *Emilia Costa as Kalshara *Daniela Abruzzese as Ligea (Season 5), Niobe (Seasons 5-6), Dorana *Federica De Bortoli as Mermaid (ep105) and Darcy *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro (seasons 5-6) English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-07) 'Main Cast' *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *Christina Rodriguez as Layla (season 3) en *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (season 2) Supporting Characters 'Minor Cast' *Rachael Lillis as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Diraison as Helia *Kerrie Williams as Francine & Amore *Mike Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Andi Whaley as Lockette *J Griffith - Darkar *Megan Memory as Chatta *Caren Manuel as Darcy * *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *Kacy Rogers as Vanessa *Bella Hudson as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *Meghan McKraken as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2007-09) 'Main Cast' *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom (season 1-3) *Angela Galuppo as Bloom (season 4) *Lucinda Davis as Layla *Holly Gauthier-Franke as Flora *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Sarah McCullough as Musa (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Musa (seasons 3-4) *Lezlie Karls as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Jodie Resther as Tecna (seasons 2-4) Supporting Cast ' *Lezlie Karls as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *Susan Glover - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *Sarah McCullough as Zing, Stormy (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Belladona, Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Liz MacRae as Tune *Sara Camacho as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *Todd Fennell as Nabu *Lucinda Davis as Digit *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Mary Smith as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Danny Brochu as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-14) 'Main Cast *Kari Wahlgren as Narrator *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Amy Gross as Stella *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna 'Supporting Cast': *Hynden Walch as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *Molly C. Quinn as Lockette (Season 6) *Amy Gross as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *Grey DeLisle as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *Alejandra Reynoso as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), Amore (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *Kari Wahlgren as Delores, Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (ep144), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (ep134), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (ep141-142), Sirenix Book, Plants (ep141), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *Jessica DiCicco as Miele, Lorie (ep140), Delores (one-line) (ep141), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (ep144) *Morgan Decker as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *Lilliana Mumy as Roxy, Lexi(ep108) *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *Jennifer Hale as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *Romi Dames as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *Jennifer Cody as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker *Jennifer Hale *Frank Welker *Tara Strong *Grey Griffin *Maxim Knight *Kyle Bode *Nika Futterman *Cindy Robinson *Ariel Winter *Mitchell Whitfield *Karen Strassman *René Auberjonois *Kari Wahlgren *Elizabeth Gillies *Jessica Di Cicco *April Stewart *Lara Jill Miller *Laraine Newman *Yuri Lowenthal *David Faustino *Alejandra Reynoso *Amy Gross *Larisa Oleynik *Laura Bailey English Voice Cast (DuArt/3Beep;2015 & 2019) #K, nh,, Additional Voices French Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carole Baillen as Bloom *Mélanie Dermont as Musa Latin Spanish Voice Cast First Stage 'Main Cast' *Yasmil López as Tecna *Anabella Silva as Musa *Ivette García as Stella *Rebeca Aponte as Flora *Lidia Aboutt as Aisha 'Supporting Cast:' *Ángel Balam as Sky *José Méndez as Brandon *Jesús Nunes as Timmy *Ledner Belisario as Riven *Carmen Arenicibia as Faragonda *Soraya Camero as Griselda (eps 2-7) *TBA as Griselda (seasons 1-2) *Ezequiel Serrano as Helia (season 2) Second Stage 'Main Cast' colLidia Abautt as Aisha *Rebeca Aponte as Flora *Ivette García as Stella *Yaraiví Alcedo as Musa (season 3) *María José Estévez as Musa (season 4) *Yasmil López as Tecna *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Balam] as Sky (season 3-4 until ep 88) *Jesús Hernández as (season 4 ep98-) *Jesús Nunes as Timmy *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Anna Bucci as Morgana *Melanie Henríquez as Nebula *Rocío Mallo as Nebula *Melanie Henríquez as Nebula (eps95-104) *Rocío Mallo as Nebula (ep84) *María José Estévez as Chimera (season 3), Daphne (season 3) Additional Voices Seasons 3-4 *Alex Romero *Angel Lugo *Angel Mujica *Anna Bucci *Aura Caamaño *Carlos Pinto *Carmen Suárez *Elena Díaz Toledo *Fernando Márquez *Gabriela Belén *Guillermo Martínez *Héctor Indriago *Isabel Vara *Jhonny Torres *José Durán *José Granadillo *Juan Guzmán *Karina Parra *Karla Quintero *Luis Miguel Pérez *María José Estévez *Mayela Pérez Ferrer *Melanie Henríquez *Rebeca Aponte *Reinaldo Rojas *Rocío Mallo *Rolman Bastidas *Sofía Narváez Seasons 5-6 'Main Cast' *Melanie Henríquez as Bloom *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora *Judith Noguera as Aisha *Ivette García as Stella *Yasmil López as Tecna 'Minor Cast' *Stefani Villarroel as Daphne *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Jesús Hernández as Sky *Víctor Díaz as Timmy *Carmen Suárez as Miele (Season 3), Vanessa (Season 6), Ligea (ep130), Livy, Tune (Season 3) *José Méndez as Brandon *Arelys González as Serena (eps119-130) *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Elena Díaz Toledo as Griselda, Sally (ep86), Ligea (ep58), Niobe (ep65 and Seasons 5-6), Concorda *Sofía Narváez as Veronique (ep150), Kanika (ep150, 154) *Ledner Belisario as Riven (season 5-6;episodes ?) *Judith Noguera as Clarice (ep113), Caramel (eps149-150), Marion, Cherie (eps137-144), Alice (ep107) *Lileana Chacón as Fake Lorie, Darcy, Cherie (ep138), Ariadne, Caramel (eps137, 139), Illiris (season 5) *Carlos Vitale as Knut *Leisha Medina as Mermaid (ep130), Fake Evy, Amore (season 6), Icy , Daysiree (season 5), Snow Queen, Lucy (ep77), Trista (ep56), Amaryl (ep72), *Karla Quintero as Morgana (season 6), Fairy, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix (Season 6), Caramel (ep151), Lazuli, Cherie (eps132-136), Cobrana, Alice (ep132), *Maythe Guedes as Fake Carol, Stormy, Tecna"s Guardian of Sirenix *Gabriela Belén as Nebula (season 6), Kanika (ep149), Luna (ep144) *Melanie Henríquez as Lorie, Sonna, Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix (ep129), Piff, Caramel (eps132-136), Tune (ep65 and Season 3) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer as Tressa, Selina, Veronique (ep149), Phylla (eps128-129), Purple-haired witch (eps134-135), Vampire Girl (eps141-142) *Rocío Mallo as Samara (season 5), Griffin (season 6) *Valentina Toro as Faragonda *Ivanna Ochoa as Serena (ep117) *Aura Caamaño as Luna (Season 5), Rhody (ep153), Emma (ep113) Kanika (ep153) Additional Voices Seasons 5-6 *Adriana Tamayo *Alex Romero *Angel Lugo *Angel Mujica *Anna Bucci *Aura Caamaño *Carlos Pinto *Carmen Suárez *Charlotte Prince *Claudia Álvarez *Elena Díaz Toledo *Fernando Márquez *Gabriela Belén *Guillermo Martínez *Héctor Indriago *Isabel Vara *Jhonny Torres *Jorge Bringas *José Durán *José Granadillo *Josnel Rios *Juan Guzmán *Judith Noguera *Karina Parra *Karla Quintero *Luis Miguel Pérez *María José Estévez *Marisol Durán *Mayela Pérez Ferrer *Melanie Henríquez *Ramón Guerra *Rebeca Aponte *Reinaldo Rojas *Rocío Mallo *Rolman Bastidas *Sofía Narváez Season 7 'Main Cast' *Mariangny Álvarez as Bloom *Yojeved Meyer as Aisha *Ivette García as Stella *Mayela Pérez Ferrer as Musa *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora (eps157-165, 167-169) *Kelly Viloria as Flora (eps166, 170-182) *Yasmil López as Tecna 'Minor Cast' *Stefani Villarroel as Daphne *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Jesús Hernández as Sky *TBA as Riven (season 8-) *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Elena Díaz Toledo as Narrator, Griselda *Valentina Toro as Faragonda *Sergio Pinto as Brandon *TBA as Valtor *Lileana Chacón as Blonde hair girl (ep169), Darcy *Leisha Medina as Icy *Pedro Herrera as Timmy *Ivette García as Episode Title (season 7) *TBA as Episode Title (season 8-) *Marisol Durán as Miele, Marion *Walter Albornoz as Squonk in the Miniworlds *Ángel Lugo as Elas (season 7), Amarok (season 7), Wizgiz, Nex *TBA as Palladium *Sixnalie Villalba as Piff, Lockette (season 7) *Reinaldo Rojas as Thoren *Kelly Viloria as Chatta, Flitter, Sqounk in Alfea World, Alyssa, Purple haired girl (ep169) *Jesús Hernández as Sky (season 4-;ep9 *Héctor Indriago as Sky (1 loop;ep36) *Roger Eliud López as Sky (1 loop;eps 89 and 92) *José Méndez as Brandon (seasons 1-4, season 6;eps131-135) *Sergio Pinto as Brandon (seasons 6-7;ep140-182) *TBA as Brandon (season 8-) *Carmen Suárez as Kalshara *Henrique Palacios as Brafilius *María Salas as Mavilla *Mariangny Álvarez as Amore (ep162) *Yojeved Meyer as Chatta (ep177) Additional Voices Season 7 *Sixnalie Villalba *Kevin Castillo *Yojeved Meyer *Kelly Viloria *Kevin García *Carmen Suárez *Pedro Calviello *Carmen Lugo *Claudia Álvarez *Pedro Herrera Latin Spanish Voice-Over Artists Third Stage' 'Main Cast' Main Characters 'Minor Cast' *TBA as Faragonda *TBA as Griselda *TBA as Sky *TBA as Timmy *TBA as Brandon *TBA as Nex *TBA as Helia *TBA as Riven *TBA as Valtor *TBA as Dorana *TBA as Twinkly *TBA as Icy *TBA as Darcy *TBA as Stormy *TBA as Diaspro Supporting Cast *TBA as Wizgiz *TBA as Palladium *TBA as Griffin *TBA as Vanessa *TBA as Mike *TBA as Miele *TBA as Ho-Boe *TBA as Ligea *TBA as Radius *TBA as Erendor *TBA as Luna *TBA as Niobe *TBA as Teredor *TBA as Galatea Additional Voices Season 8-present |} European Spanish voices COMING SOON Finnish voices Main Cast ''' *Kati Solehmainen as Bloom (seasons 1-4) *Reetta Korhonen as Bloom (season 5-) *Aksa Korttila as Flora (seasons 1-2 and Season 3 episodes 1-13) *Henni-Liisa Stam as Flora (season 3 episodes 14-26 and seasons 4-5) *Saara Lehtonen as Flora (seasons 6-7) *Eeva Markkinen as Flora (season 8-) *Saara Ruokonen as Stella (seasons 1-2) *Susanna Karvinen as Stella (season 3-) *Elise Langenoja as Layla (season 2) *Tiimari Mikkola as Layla (season 3-) *Katja Mäenpää as Musa (seasons 1-4) *Saara Aalto as Musa (seasons 5-7) *Henna Wallin as Musa (season 8-) *Hanna-Maija Nikander as Tecna (seasons 1-4) *Raili Raitala as Tecna (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Roxy (season 4-) '''Supporting Cast *Elise Langenoja as Stormy (season 3) & Diaspro (season 1-2), Amore (seasons 3, 6-), Tune (season 3) *Susa Saukko as Diaspro (season 3), Daphne (season 3,5) & Darcy (season 3) *Mirjami Heikkinen as Diaspro (season 5), Icy (season 3-), Digit (season 3) *Raili Raitala as Darcy (season 5-) *Pauliina Virta as Icy (seasons 1-2) & Digit (season 2) *Katja Aakkula as Headmistress Griffin's (season 5-6) & Stormy (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Lockette (season 6-), Caramel (season 6-) *Tiimari Mikkola as Cherie (season 6-) *Saara Lehtonen as Chatta (season 6-) Russian voices CTC/STS Carousel Main Cast ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Bloom and Musa (Season 2 Episodes 12-16, 21-26, Season 7) *Iva Solonitsyna as Flora *Ekaterina Semenova as Stella and Roxy (season 7) *Tatiana Belanovskaya as Tecna (season 1-5), Layla (season 2-5) *Maria Ovchinnikova as Layla (season 3 episodes 24-26), Tecna (season 3 episodes 24-26), Roxy (seasons 4-6) & Musa (seasons 4-6) *Yulia Cherkasova as Tecna and Layla (season 6-7) *Ramilia Iskander as Musa (seasons 1-2), *Daria Frolova as Musa (season 3) '''Supporting Cast ' *Tatiana Belanovskaya as Stormy (seasons 1-3), Vanessa (season 1-5), Griselda (season 1-5) *Ramilia Iskander as Amentia, Chatta (season 2 episodes 1-15, 17-19, 21-23) *Zhanna Nikonova as Stormy (seasons 5) *Julia Cherkasova as Stormy (season 6) *Ekaterina Semenova as Queen Niobe, Icy & Diaspro *Daria Frolova as Zing and Chatta (season 3) *Maria Ovchinnikova as Diana, Selina, Cherie, Griselda (season 3) and Aurora *Iva Solonitsyna as Mitzi, Daphne, Ms. Faragonda, Darcy, Mirta & Lucy *Lyudmila Ilyina as Kalshara *Larisa Nekipelova as Lockette (season 6), Chatta (season 2 episodes 16, 20, 24-26) 'Specials ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Daphne (special 4) *Ekaterina Semenova as Daphne (specials 1-3) 'Nickelodeon ' 'Main Cast ' *Yakaterina Butskaya as Bloom (Season 3-5) *Anna Syrbu as Bloom (Season 6) *Inna Belikova as Flora *Natal'ya Valevskaya as Layla *Alina Protsenko as Musa *Yekaterina Braykovskaya as Roxy *Marina Loktionova as Stella *Anna Soboleva as Tecna '''Secondary Cast *Inna Belikova as Daphne Czech voices 'TV Prima' (season 1) *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Jolana Smyčková as Musa *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna TV Barrandov 'seasons 1-4' *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Klára Sedláčková–Oltová as Layla *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna *René Slováčková as Darcy *Klára Vodenková as Stormy 'season 7' *Terezie Taberyová as Bloom *Rosita Erbanová as Roxy *Regina Řandová as Faragonda *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Eliška Burkert-Nezvalová as Flora *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *René Slováčková as Kalshara *Martina Kechnerová as Mavilla *Pavlína Kostková-Dytrtová as Tecna 'Season 8' Coming soon 'Specials' *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *Eliška Burkert as Flora *Ivana Korolová as Musa (special 1) *Klára Sumanová as Musa (specials 2-4) *Viktorie Taberyová as Tecna *Klára Oltová as Layla Nickelodeon ''' '''season 3, 5 *Kateřina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Petra Hanžlíková-Tišnovská as Aisha *René Slovacková as Flora *Jitka Moucková as Stella seasons 6-7 *Rozita Erbanová as Bloom *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Irena Hrubá - Hanáková as Daphne *Klára Sochorová as Stella *Petra Tišnovská as Icy *Jana Páleníčková as Stormy Season 8 Specials *Katerina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Petra Tišnovská as Aisha *Jitka Moucková as Stella *René Slovacková as Flora *Tereza Taberyová as Tecna Norwegian voices Main Cast *Siri Nilsen as Bloom (season 1-4) *Hanne Dancke Arnesen as Bloom (season 5) *Torunn Haugan as Bloom (season 6-) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Flora (season 1-5) *Suzanne Paalgard as Tecna (season 1-3) *Marit Synnøve Berg as Layla, Flora (season 6-) *Malin Pettersen as Musa (season 1-5) *Cecilie Mellum as Stella *Inger Gundersen as Daphne *Tine Skjold as Roxy Recurring cast *Suzanne Paalgard as Icy, Chatta *Malin Pettersen as Darcy (season 1-5) *Inger Gundersen as Stormy, Griselda, Amentia (season 2), Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Unn Vibeke Hol as Ms. Griffin, Headmistress Faragonda (season 1-4) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Vanessa, Diaspro, Mitzi *Marit Synnøve Berg as Lockette Serbian voice cast Main Cast *Jelena Stojiljković as Bloom (seasons 1-3) *Aleksandra Cucić as Bloom and Flora (season 4) *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Bloom (season 5) *Sofija Jeremić as Bloom (season 6) and Flora (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Flora (season 1-2) *Bojana Tušup as Bloom (season 7) *Mariana Arandelović as Stella (season 1-3,7) *Bojana Stefanović as Musa (season 1-2, 4) *Mina Lazarević as Stella (season 4) *Nataša Balog as Tecna (season 1-4), Layla (season 4), *Jelena Djordjević as Flora (season 3) *Aleksandra Djurić as Layla (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Musa (seasons 6-7) *Danica Todorovic as Layla and Tecna (season 5,7) *Snežana Jeremić Nešković as Musa (season 3-4) Supporting Cast ''' *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Icy (season 5, episodes 1-13) *Nataša Balog as Ninfea, Amore , Morgana, Lockette & Digit (season 4) *Ana Marković as Amore (seasons 2-3), Icy (seasons 1-3), Griselda (season 3) & Diaspro (season 2), *Aleksandra Cucić as Nebula & Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Aleksandra Durić as Lockette (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Darcy (season 6), Stormy & Headmistress Faragonda (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Tune (season 2) *Sofija Jeremić as Vanessa (seasons 1-2), Digit (seasons 2-3), Darcy (seasons 1-2) & Diaspro (season 2) *Jelena Stojiljković as Chatta (season 2-3) *Mina Lazarević as Chatta , Griselda & Mitzi (season 4) *Jovana Cavnić as Selina, Headmistress Faragonda and Icy (season 6) *Jovana Misković as Stormy (seasons 1-3), Mirta (seasons 2-3) and Daphne (seasons 1-2) *Mariana Arandelović as Princess Tressa (season 3), Daphne (season 3), Ninfea (season 4) and Headmistress Mavilla Croatian voice-over cast '''Main Cast A.V.I.D. Studio (2007-2010) ''' '''seasons 1& 2 * Nina Benović – Flora, Stormy, Mitzi * Marko Jelić – Sky * Ivan Krošelj * Zrinka Kušević – Musa, Daphne, Vanessa * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha, Mirta *Tajna Peršić – Tecna * Nina Sabo – Bloom * Igor Šehić * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević seasons 3 & 4''' ' * Nino Dabac * Marko Jelić * Zrinka Kušević – Musa , Daphne, Vanessa * Valentina Lončarić - Aisha (seasons 2-4), Mirta (season 1-2), Griselda (seasons 3-4), Amentia (season 2), * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha * Ivana Ljubičić * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Gloria Šoletić – Tecna * Matija Tonković * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević * Domagoj Vorberger – Valtor '''Gold-Net (studio)/NET Studio(2012-2016)' Specials *Lorena Nosić — Bloom (specials 1-4) *Željka Vujaković — Aisha (special 4) Seasons 5-7 * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Sunčana Lovrić – Musa * Nina Benović – Flora * Zrinka Antičević – Stella * Tana Mažuranić – Tecna * Lana Blaće – Aisha Ukrainian voice cast Main Cast *Ekaterina Butska as Bloom *Elena Blinnikova as Flora *Svetlana Shekera as Tecna *Natalia Polishchuk as Layla and Stella *Valentina Sova as Roxy and Musa * Supporting Cast ''' *Ekaterina Butska as Stormy *Elena Blinnikova as Icy and Miss Griselda *Svetlana Shekera as Vanessa & Darcy *Natalia Polishchuk as Headmistress Griffin *Valentina Sova as Mitzi (season 1,4-5), Daphne & Headmistress Faragonda * Danish Voice Artists '''Main Cast *Annevig Schelde Ebbe as Bloom *Sasia Mølgaard as Flora *Cecilie Mellum as Stella (seasons 1-4) *Sara Poulsen as Stella (seasons 5-7) *Katrine Kroghede as Musa *Julie Lund as Tecna (seasons 1-5) *Katrine Falkenberg as Tecna (season 5) *Karoline Munksnæs Hansen as Tecna (seasons 6-7) *Sara Poulsen as Layla (seasons 2-3) *Marie Caroline Schjedal as Layla (seasons 4-6) *Katrine Falkenberg as Layla (seasons 6-7) Supporting Characters *Jette Sophie Sievertsen as Faragonda, Alice (season 5), Icy (seasons 5-7) *Mikkel Christiansen as Sky, Nex *Karoline Munksnæs Hansen as Chatta, Alice (season 4), Chloe *Sara Poulsen as Carol Hebrew voice cast Main Cast *Adi Zino as Bloom *Eti Castro as Musa *Meirav Damari as Stella *Roni Nadler as Layla *Avital Abergil as Roxy (season 4) *Rona Bekerman as Roxy (season 5-6) *Shahar Kadosh as Roxy (season 7-) *Orly Tagar as Flora *Sapir Damon as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Inbal Shechner as Tecna (seasons 3-5) *Hilly Israel as Tecna (season 6-) Supporting Cast *Liraz Charchi as Icy (seasons 1-2) *Liat Har-Lev as Icy (season 3) *Einat Azulay as Icy (seasons 5-) *Sigal Braisblat as Darcy (seasons 1-3) *Maya Bar Shalom as Stormy (seasons 5-), Chatta, Cherie *Shahaf Wolman as Stormy (seasons 1-3) *Anat Niv as Headmistress Faragonda *Orly Katan as Griselda *Effi Ben Israel as Headmistrhess Griffin, Daphne *Sapir Damon as Tune, Darcy (season 5-) *Michal Reshef as Digit *May Jacobson as Lockette *Lorraine Moseri as Caramel *Ella Peter as Amore *Orna Katz as Kalshara Hungarian credited voice cast 'Jetix' Main Cast *Tamara Zsigmond as Bloom *Kiss Virág as Stella *Andrea Roatis as Flora (seasons 1-2) *Eszter Nyíró as Flora (season 3) *Anita Böhm as Layla *Éva Dögei as Musa *Kriszta Németh as Tecna Supporting Cast *Ildikó Osi as Icy *Éva Madársz as Stormy *Ildiko Csampisz as Darcy *Szilvia Dallos as Headmistress Faragonda *Mari Illyés as Headmistress Griffin *Éva Zakariás and Ági Kökényessy as Diaspro (season 3) 'Nickelodeon ' Main Cast *Kata Takách Nemes as Bloom *Eszter Bánfalvi as Musa *Titanilla Bogdányi as Layla *Anna Peller as Tecna *Zsófi Mánya as Stella (seasons 3-4) *Tamara Zsigmond as Stella (season 5-6) *Dorina Csifó as Stella (season 7-) *Ilona Molnár as Roxy (seasons 4-5) * Supporting Cast ''' *Angéla Eke as Selina *Bernadett Vágó as Tressa *Éva Dögei as Daphne *Gabi Borbás as Headmistress Faragonda *Tünde Törtei as Stormy *Kiss Virág as Darcy *Krisztina Nádorfi as Icy *Edit Farkasinszky as Headmistress Griffin European Portuguese Voice-Artists '''Main Cast Estúdio Nacional de Filmes *Barbara Lourenço as Bloom (season 1-3) *Isabel Ribas as Tecna and Musa (season 1-3) *Sandra de Castro as Stella *Paula Fonseca as Daphne and Flora PSB Audiovisuais *Rita Castro as Bloom (season 2-3) *Maria Camôes as Bloom (season 3) *Tiago Massy as Bloom (season 4) *Inês Marques as Bloom (season 5-) *Raquel Gonçalves as Tecna (season 2) *Tânia Borges as Tecna (season 3-4) *Ana Ritta as Tecna (season 5-6) and Stella (season 7-) *Ana Santos as Tecna (season 7) *Paula Fonseca as Flora (season 1) *Catarina Santos as Flora (season 2) *Susana João as Flora (season 3-) *Marta Madeira as Layla (season 2) *Inês Pereira as Layla (season 3-) and Roxy (season 7) *Monica Figueiras as Musa (season 4-6) *Alice Mendeiros as Musa (season 7-) *Ana Teresa Pousadas as Roxy (season 8-) Supporting Cast *Paula Fonseca as Daphne (season 1-3) *Inês Pereira as Daphne (season 5-) Polish Voice Talents Second Stage Main Cast Season 1-3/Zigzag Main Cast *Magdalena Krylik as Bloom (season 1-3) *Anna Wisniewska as Flora *Brygida Turowska as Layla (Season 2-4) *Dorota Kawecka as Tecna (Season 2-3) *MalgorTemozatav *[[Iwona Rulewicz as Narrator, Musa (Season 1-3) Supporting Cast *Katarzyna Łaska as Chimera, Digit *Brygida Turowska as Icy, Amaryl (ep15), Daphne *Joanna Pach as Darcy (eps2-10, 12, 14, 16, 18-20, 22-26), Mitzi (season 1), Lucy (ep26), Amaryl (ep4), Wood Nymph (ep25), Livy (ep72), Lucy (ep12) *Cynthia Kazynska as Headmistress Faragonda (eps22, 24-26), Stormy (eps22-26) , Amore, Wood Nymph (ep. 11) *Iwona Rulewicz as Chatta, Darcy (ep1) *Anna Wisniewska as Elinor *Aleksandra Rojewska as Wood Nymph (ep11), Mirta, Barbatea (ep9), Lockette, Darcy ( (seasons 2-3), Mitzi (ep42), Amaryl (ep35), Luna (ep15), Priscilla (ep12), Lucy (eps70, 77), Matlin (ep74) Specials and Season 3-/Nickelodeon Main Cast *Katarzyna Owczarz as Bloom, Tecna (one line; ep. 151), Musa (one line; ep. 124), Flora (one loop;ep. 135) *Angieszka Kudelska as Musa *Krystyna Kozanecka as Stella (season 3, 5) *Zuzanna Galia as Stella (season 6-) *Anna Wisniewska as Flora *Katarzyna Łaska as Tecna *Magdalena Krylik as Layla Supporting Cast *Klementyna Umer as Roxy (season 7), Kalia (ep54), Nova (eps56, 58), Diaspro (eps122-123), Lysslis (ep78), Matlin (ep74), Rachel (ep123), Tala (ep53), Layla's Guardian of Sirenix (ep. 121) *Jolanta Wołłejko as Headmistress Faragonda *Angieska Fajlhauer as Darcy (episodes 53-55, 59, 62-68, 70-72, 74-77 and season 5-) *Joanna Węgrzynowska as Countess Cassandra (episodes 54, 58 , 60 and 71), Galatea (ep 56), Alyssa (eps162-163) *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas as Stormy, Critty *Agata Gawrónska-Bauman as Headmistress Griffin *Joanna Pach as Icy *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Diaspro, Krystal (episodes 107-108, 110), Queen Marion (ep. 116 and season 6) *Angieszka Mrozińska as Chimera *Magda Kusa as Miele (eps133-134), Macy (ep109) *Angieszka Kunikowska as Narrator, Vanessa *Anna Apostolakis as Narrator (ep. 117), Eldora, Daphne (ep. 116), Chatta (ep162), Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix (ep. 117, 130), Stella's Guardian of Sirenix (ep. 127), Nissa (ep. 117) *Anna Sroka as Lucy, Griselda, Zing (ep72), Buddy (ep67) *Jacek Król *Agata Skórska as Cherie, Serena *Robert Kuraś *Monika Wierzbicka as Phylla, Roxy (ep. 133), Magnethia (ep. 168), Krystal (ep126), Marion (eps122-123) *Marta Dobecka as Young Faragonda (eps158-159), Queen Luna (ep144), Nebula (ep144) *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz as Daphne, Lemmy, Miele (ep64), Mirta, Concorda *Ėlzbieta Kopińska as Mei Li (ep. 169), Lockette (ep. 162) *Izabella Bukowska as Kalshara *Zofia Modej as Miele (eps162-163) Romanian Voice Cast DVD and Jetix Version Main Cast * Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu - Stella * Silvia Gâscă - Musa, Flora, * Carmen Palcu - Bloom, Layla * Rădița Roșu - Tecna Supporting Cast *Ernest Fazekaș - Sky, Riven, Helia *Carmen Palcu as Darcy *Silvia Gâscă as Chatta, Icy & Faragonda *Dora Dumitrescu as Griffin, Stormy and Lockette ZinKix Version ''' '''Main Cast *Lumi T as Bloom *Andreea Doroteanu as Aisha *Delia Tiffany as Stella *Anca S as Musa *Claudiu Dinulescu as Flora *Raluca A as Tecna *Ella Aslan as Daphne Supporting Cast *Lumi T as Icy (season 6 episodes 1-2) *Andreea Doroteanu as Icy (season 6 episodes 3-26) *Claudiu Dinulescu as Stormy *Elise E and Delia Tiffany as Darcy *Ella Aslan as Griselda, Faragonda Nickelodeon Version Main Cast *Alexandra Radu as Bloom *Xing Elena Ling as Flora (season 3-5) *Alina Teianu as Flora (season 6-7) *Raluca Botez as Layla *Luiza Ionescu Cobori as Stella (season 3-5) *Carmen Lopâzan as Stella (season 6-7) *Andreea Gaica as Musa *Irina Draganescu as Tecna (season 3-5, 7) *Tamara Roman as Roxy (season 7), Tecna (season 6) *Adina Lucaciu as Daphne Supporting Cast *Maria Obretin as Griffin *Silvia Gâscă as Icy *Anca Iliese as Darcy Season 8 Main Cast Supporting Cast Brazilian Portuguese Voices Transformations Nickelodeon Transformations B558420D-0AC7-44AF-8C2B-F66E179F616B.png|6x05 Bloom Sirenix Transformation 05AB2530-8CE5-4B2C-802F-33E37EC6BE09.png|6x05 Bloomix Transformation 0363E060-052A-408C-885E-B0476E135A91.png|6x06 Bloomix Transformation 5AB6E006-43B1-4B58-ABCC-D429BA69A417.png|6x06 Bloom Bloomix Transformation C34CDCD3-1C6A-430B-BB5A-4D174DA55C2D.png|6x10 Bloomix Transformation 2038BC31-927A-4EA9-91BB-18EEE046240C.png|6x10 Bloom Bloomix Transformation 5x10Harmonix1.PNG.|5x10 Harmonix Transformation #1 5x10Harmonix2.PNG|5x10 Harmonix Transformation #2 34C04608-FC92-4133-9404-12FDB9AF2854.png|5x15 Sirenix Transformation 5x03Believix-1-.PNG|5x03 Believix Transformation 5x03Believix2.PNG|5x03 Believix Transformation 5x06Believix.PNG|5x06 Believix Transformation 5x16Sirenix.PNG|5x16 Sirenix Transformation 5x22Sirenix.PNG|5x22 Sirenix Transformation 6x22Bloomix.PNG|6x22 Blhvoomix Transformation 855A93CF-91F0-44C4-9747-A0AFB5FC44C2.png|6x07 Bloomix Transformation 5x11Harmonix1.PNG|5x11 Harmonix Transformation #1 5x11Harmonix2.PNG|5x11 Harmoix Transformation #2 6x23Bloomix.PNG|6x23 Bloomix Transformation 6x25Bloomix.PNG|6x25 Bloomix Transformation A0BEE794-6350-4936-8081-F2AC8B58B630.png|5x14 Sirenix Transformation 6B6145A1-BA76-47AB-A096-FEBF08748170.png|6x13 Bloomix Transformation 8E5669CE-3342-4EB4-AC17-BB30E3645032.png|6x14 Bloomix Transformation DuArt Transformations 7x01Bloomix.PNG|7x01 Bloomix Transformation 7x07Butterflix.png|7x07 Butterflix Transformation 7x08Butterflix.png|7x08 Butterflix Transformation 7x10Butterflix.png|7x10 Butterflix Transformation 7x14Butterflix.png|7x14 Butterflix 7x23Butterflix.PNG|7x23 Butterflix Transformation 3Beep Transformations Transformation Videos Credits Cinélume WC4Credits1Cinélume1.png Nickelodeon WC3NickCredits3.jpeg WC4Nick1Credits1.jpeg WC4Nick3Credits3.jpeg WCNick4.jpeg WC5Nick2.jpeg DuArt Film and Video '3Beep' Season 8 Official.png Episodes Italian English ' '''Latin Spanish ' extra videos Trailers Movies Butterflix '''Original Winx7 Butterflix.jpg Redesign Winx8_Butterflix.jpg Cosmix WinxCosmix.jpg Sirenix Original Sirenix_transformation_pic.png Redesign Enchantix Original Enchantix transformation.png Redesign Photos in the recording studio Pamela in recording booth.jpg|Pamela Jiménez recording lines for Bloom. Transmitted by Category:Dubbed in Romania Category:Dubbed in Serbia Category:Dubbed in Bulgaria Category:Dubbed in Sweden Category:Dubbed in Turkey Category:Dubbed in Norway Category:Shows on Netflix Category:Shows on Television Category:Dubbed in Greece Category:Dubbed in Denmark Category:Created by Iginio Straffi Category:Dubbed in Spain Category:Dubbed in Portugal Category:Dubbed by DuArt Film and Video Category:Produced by Iginio Straffi Category:Italian Animated Shows Category:Dubbed by Cinélume Category:Dubbed by 4Liscensing Corporation Category:Dubbed by Nickelodeon Category:Dubbed in Finland Category:Dubbed in Germany Category:Dubbed in Venezuela Category:Dubbed in the United States Category:Dubbed by 3Beep Category:Dubbed in Chile Category:Dubbed by Etcétera Group Category:Dubbed by DINT Doblajes Internacionales Category:Etcétera Group Category:DINT Doblajes Internacionales Category:3Beep Category:DuArt Film and Video